unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
Oniichan
Oniichan (Full name: Onī Autonomous Soviet Socialist Channel) was a general-themed, discussion-based autonomous subdivision of GETchan that functioned as its own chan. It was initially founded as a coup attempt to take full control over GETchan's userbase before being taken over by GETchan instead. It became the first observer member of the United Chans on 5 April, 2014, upon its annexation by GETchan, and remained as such until it was fully reincorporated into GETchan on 30 January, 2015. Coup Attempt In November of 2012, a user named Solen was elected to be the new coding administrator of GETchan following the resignation of Steven Magnet, one of the two co-admins/founders of the chan. Following a fatal 504 error on GETchan on 11 March, 2013, Comrade King (the other co-admin/founder of GETchan) contacted Solen about the issue, who replied that it would be best to wait to see if the problem would fix itself. Instead of sticking to this plan, however, Solen had been secretly working on a new chan with the intention of replacing GETchan. This new chan was officially launched on 13 March, 2013, and rather than informing Comrade King, the site's original co-founder, Solen worked together with Star Fall, a former moderator, and Inferno, a professional coder unrelated to GETchan, to create a new chan: Oniichan. Retrospectively, the trio is known as the Solen–Inferno Clique. Originally there was a name dispute on to what to name the chan. Originally, the staff decided to use the name "getchan" and created the board "/get/", but this led to name complications when GETchan was resurrected. For a short time, Oniichan went under the names of "West GETchan", "Fascist GETchan", and "GETorg", while GETchan went under the names of "East GETchan", "SSR GETchan", and "GETnet". Eventually the chan decided to go by the name of "Oniichan" to get rid of any confusion. Further inspection of GETchan's code revealed several bits of code missing from the site, which is thought to have been an act of sabotage, only further evidenced by the refusal of the Clique to give Comrade King a position on the staff. The Oniichan staff made an official announcement that GETchan was unable to be fixed and that Oniichan would be replacing GETchan going forward. Due to the tampering that was done to the code, the best option was to restore GETchan to an older date, which was completed on 17 March. Soon disputes began to take place between GETchan and Oniichan when the Clique refused the idea of reunifying with GETchan, stating that Oniichan was "superior" to GETchan and therefore deserved to take its place. In order to exemplify their hostility to GETchan, the Clique took up a fascist ideology as opposed to the communist one that had been in place on GETchan for over a year. Immediately after the creation of the new chan, the Clique announced they would be ending the elections that had gotten Solen his admin position in the first place, as well as installing a Bitcoin plugin on the site that would use users' computers to mine Bitcoins. Several boards were created, an idea which has been vetoed on GETchan by Comrade King on the basis that the community was not big enough to warrant multiple boards. The Clique soon declared Oniichan the "National Socialist Republic of Oniichan" to counter GETchan's official name at the time, the "Soviet Socialist Republic of GETchan". Soon afterwards, Oniichan formed ties with efchan, leading GETchan to declare Oniichan its enemy. Relations continued to deteriorate between the two chans, with the two being continuously at odds until the Clique announced that Oniichan would be shutting down due to a lack of traffic. Oniichan finally shut down on 13 March, 2014, the anniversary of its creation. Reunification Four days after Oniichan's formal shutdown, GETchan claimed it as its sovereign territory. On 5 April, 2014, the process for Oniichan to be incorporated into GETchan began. The staff of GETchan has announced that Oniichan will serve as an autonomous chan under the server of GETchan while it integrates back into GETchan, eventually becoming fully reintegrated. On this day, the CPOASSR (Communist Party of the Onī Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic) was formed. GETchan changed its name to fit the reunification as well. The reason behind the sudden reunification is that a referendum was held on 31 March, 2014 on GETchan and showed that a clear majority of GETchanners desired a reunification with Oniichan. As such, the CPG decided that annexation of Oniichan would be the best possible step towards reunification. The two chans were finally fully reunified on 30 January, 2015, shortly before GETchan's entry into the USSC. Since the reunification, Star Fall has been rehabilitated for his involvement in the attempted coup, which is why the trio of admins is known as the "Solen–Inferno Clique" and avoids Star Fall's name completely. The original domain for Oniichan, "getchan.org", was finally retired by the GETchan staff on 20 August, 2019, over 5 years after being acquired by GETchan. Gallery Oniichanfirstemblem.png|Oniichan's first emblem Oniichanprovisionalflag.png|Oniichan's first flag with the swastika cut out, used provisionally after the annexation by GETchan Category:Chans Category:Former Observers